


The Worm in my Dirt Block

by Busillis



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Enchanted clothing, Eventual Smut, Ex knows how to sew and it shows here, Hand Jobs, I'm always dying like men, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Superhero/Sidekick dynamic, the lads being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busillis/pseuds/Busillis
Summary: Evil Xisuma accidentally discovers something about Worm Man that he cannot stop thinking about.In his pursuit of answers, it leads him on an interesting journey to solve this puzzle.
Relationships: WM/EX, Worm Man/Evil Xisuma, Wormman/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	The Worm in my Dirt Block

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fic around early August of 2019 and had shared it with only some select friends.
> 
> And now I get to share it with you!
> 
> I'm very new to this website, and it's giving me flashbacks to how the internet used to look in the early 2000s omg

All was quiet in the night, and Evil X was in the middle of having a crisis.

Normally, he’d be unfazed by the series of events that led up to the discovery that was causing his crisis, but the newfound knowledge he had gained at the end of it was anything but normal. If anything, it was quite the discovery of a lifetime.

He was currently sat inside one of his slightly nicer dirt huts within the worm cave— the one with an empty flower pot he placed some time back— sipping on a cold cup of over-brewed tea. He chose this spot specifically to mull over the details of what he’d seen in peace and quiet.

Worm Man had a fat dick. Has a fat dick. Worm Man, of all people, has a fat dick.

He coughs, momentarily embarrassed, although he’s unsure why. He only thought about it. It wasn’t like he was saying these things out loud. And even then, there wasn't anyone around that would hear him. Either way, it was all he could think about as he tried to clear his throat cause it was making his mouth water.

He tries to keep his thoughts at that— just Worm Man’s dick, and nothing else related to what he could do with such a big thing. The memories start trickling back when he's close to finishing his tea, and he remembers how he came about to find out about the others’ girth.

\--

They had been planning something of sorts— or rather, Evil X was tuning out another one of Worm Man’s featherbrained adventures, the details of which he would’ve cared about, except he was evil, so he didn’t pay Worm Man much mind as the other rambled on about orphaned bats left behind in caves.

“It's really quite sad, all those baby bats left without their parents whenever players go caving, what with them mindlessly swinging their swords at the little flying things,” Worm Man says. “They ought to be so cold down there.”

“It’s absolutely heinous,” Evil X drones automatically.

Worm Man’s fist gently slams down on the table top, “What we should do is shear the domestic sheep and make them blankets. Since they’ll be sourced locally, we’ll be helping small businesses, too!”

“Absolutely.” Evil X's vacant expression and slow blinking go unnoticed by Worm Man.

“Right! Glad we could come up with such an amazing plan. We’re such a good team, you and I.”

\--

They leave the Worm Cave and venture off to the nearby shepherds to explain their plan of batty altruism. Of course, the shepherds were a little unconvinced at first, but perked up at the notion of their businesses being advertised and potentially expanding with the publicity, so Worm Man and Evil X soon found themselves inside an indoor sheep pen with borrowed shears in their hands.

They get to work collecting the wool, Evil X shearing away with practiced abandon. Worm Man meanwhile approaches the sheep more slowly as if he’s hesitant about possibly cutting them with the sharp blades, but he manages to get a few good sized pieces of wool. After about 10 minutes, Evil X finds himself doing most of the shearing since Worm Man’s become occupied with his newfound fans who may or may not think his hair is made out of wheat.

Evil X rolls his eyes halfheartedly and gets to work on another sheep. He figures he’s more comfortable with the task at hand because he’s spent long periods of his life having to cut his own hair, so he knows just how close the blades need to be to the skin to get a nice, clean cut. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he’s also practically offered to cut Worm Man’s hair as well, framing it that every hero needs a heroically trimmed haircut, and who better to do it than their trusty sidekick.

‘ _Trusty sidekick,_ ’ Ex mentally scoffs, ‘ _yeah, right._ ’

On one hand he wants to feel bad for having imprisoned Worm Man ages back even though he became good ‘for realsies’ and rescued him, but on the other, Worm Man never pressed him about his actions nor ever really brought it up again, so he reckons it’s all water off a duck’s back and they’re in good standing.

A startled yelp snaps him out of his thoughts. Whipping his head around, he sees Worm Man sprawled on the ground being mobbed by the sheep. He doesn’t miss how one of them starts chewing on a few golden strands from the top of his head.

“Evil Xisuma, help me! They got a taste of my luscious locks and they’re gonna leave me bald!” Right as Evil Ex begins rushing towards him, one of the shepherd’s dogs bolts into the building. Its loud barks startles the sheep, and they quickly begin trying to shuffle off of Worm Man to get away from its snapping jaws, soon forgetting all about his tasty hair. One of their hooves snags Evil X’s ankle as he ran, sending him through the air and face-down close to Worm Man.

The dog paid them no mind, instead focusing on herding the sheep to the other end of the pen, leaving them covered in dust, straw, and wool. Save for the bleating of the startled sheep, a quiet settled between the hero and the sidekick. Evil X is first to stand up, patting the dirt off his pants and chest. Worm Man sits in stunned silence, soon snapping out of his shock and ruffling the loose strands of wool out of his hair, running his fingers through it to check for any bald spots.

“Aww no... they didn’t..!”

The outburst got Evil X to look down at him, only to see Worm Man holding up his torn yellow briefs.

“The sheep must’ve ripped it trying to get to my hair,” he held the frayed edges together, trying to match them up. “Luckily they didn’t get the rest of the outfit, or the bits under the briefs, but still.”

He let the ruined garment slip from his fingers, “I don’t think even your impeccable sewing skills can save these. Such a shame.”

Evil X was inclined to agree, and held a hand out to Worm Man, who gratefully took it.

When his leg shifted to push himself up from the ground, however, Evil X caught a glimpse of something he would never forget.

Hidden under the pink of his onesie was the obvious outline of his cock, and even though it was partially covered, he could tell it was big. It was flaccid, but Evil X’s eyes immediately trained onto the noticeable bulge.

He was stunned into such a stupor that he barely registered Worm Man saying, “Thank you, Evil X!” and patting him on the shoulder before walking off.

He slowly turns around in time to spot him making a crude square of fabric with a nearby loom to use as a makeshift skirt until they can get back to the cave, but he manages to get another peek of the bulge. From a different angle, he’s absolutely sure that he saw what he saw, that it wasn’t just his thirsty imagination or a trick of the fabric bunching up in such a commonly obscene manner.

\--

Evil X’s thoughts in the following hours became consumed with how Worm Man managed to keep such a thing hidden from not just him but everyone he interacted with. It was massive! Evil X isn’t really one to exaggerate things all that much, but he’s realizing that Worm Man is exaggerated in more ways than just his boisterous heroism.

And now he had knowledge that Worm Man bolstered something to match his huge ego, if not possibly even exceeding it. Maybe his yellow briefs were enchanted, hence why he remained so deceptively modest.

Worm Man had stated numerous times, even publicly on several occasions, that he was bare underneath his hero suit.

Evil X had to know.

\--

After a few days, Evil X stands outside of the sheep pen, already having reacquainted with the shepherds out front that let him through the gate. He's hoping to find clues back at the site where it all started. A bark catches his attention, and he's approached by the same dog from the other day. Behind the dog is another shepherd, of whom he sort of recognizes but not really. The dog walks up to him and pokes his hand with a wet snout, looking up at him expectantly.

"I take it you two have already met?" The shepherd chews on a piece of straw. Evil X pats the dog's head and watches how its tail wags before it trots behind the wall into the sheep pen, disappearing from their sight.

"Yes, it saved Worm Man from becoming bald when the sheep tried to eat his hair." That got a chuckle from the shepherd, who took the straw out of her mouth and twirled it between her fingers.

"Say, I just wanted to thank you and Worm Man on everybody's behalf for doing what you did the other day. I know we weren't exactly keen on the idea initially, but we really appreciate it cause it both really helped us and the orphaned bats." The dog came back, holding a familiar item in its mouth, which it deposited into the shepherd's hand.

"What is this?"

Evil X immediately knew the answer, eyes fixed on the item held between her fingers.

"Oh, that's mine. It must've fallen out of my pocket while we were shearing the other day." If there was one thing he appreciated about being evil, it was his easy ability to lie convincingly. "Can't go anywhere without a trusty handkerchief."

"Is that what this is? Never would've guessed with how torn it is." She hands it over, and Evil X makes sure not to snatch it too quickly from her. "I've never seen one so yellow before, but I guess if you work with a fella in pink, anything's possible."

\--

He's been studying the fabric for what felt like months. Magnifying glass in hand, he doesn't see anything remarkable hidden inside the fibers or the seams. He's already tried a multitude of tests— stretching the fabric, soaking the fabric, heating and cooling the fabric— everything imaginable all while running the analytics in his helmet at maximum capacity, but the secrets don't budge.

He tosses the ripped briefs onto his workbench, taking off his helmet and running his hands over his tired face, rubbing his eyes in the process. His body feels stiff from poring over the deceptively simple piece of attire, but he knows there's more than meets the eye. He's met plenty of difficult challenges, some of which almost broke him, but he won't give up on this one.

A knock at his door he wouldn't say necessarily startled him, but it definitely made his head whip around at the source. Worm Man stood by the entrance of the room.

"I'm heading out to run some errands. Did you need anything?"

' _Yes— to know how the fuck you keep it in your pants._ ' Evil X absolutely doesn't look down at Work Man's crotch. "Needle and thread, if you find any on the way."

Worm Man spots the familiar yellow on Evil X's workbench, a smile growing on his face, "You went back to the sheep pens and got my old briefs back?"

"Yes. You said I couldn't fix them, so I wanted to prove you wrong," Evil X replies, smooth as silk, fibbing expertly as he was wont to do. Then again, he was always planning on fixing the briefs whether he could figure out what made them tick or not, so it wasn’t really lying after all. Worm Man gave him a thumbs up and left after giving a few words of encouragement.

Evil X sits there, counting his breaths for 10 seconds before putting his hands on his face. He knew he was too invested, but something in him was absolutely determined to figure out this mystery. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he leans back in his chair, looking back at the torn yellow garment. It was like a beacon against the dark surface of his workbench, its bright and peppy colour mocking him.

Thoroughly annoyed, he rises from his seat, walking over to his little stash of fabric scraps from previous patch up jobs, certain he has at least a few pieces from previous wardrobe malfunctions Worm Man had prior that needed his mending. He makes a pile of all the yellow pieces he can find that match closest to the original, and goes back to his workbench. Turning the briefs inside out and lining up the torn edges, he goes through the process of placing each scrap onto the briefs, carefully turning and rotating them until eventually finding one that fits the best along the tear.

\--

The actual time he spent sewing was considerably less than the time he spent first studying the garment, or looking for the scraps to patch it up with, but at least he has that part of the job done. Right now he has the briefs placed upside down on a mannequin's head where he can continue to stare at it contemplatively. If anybody walked in, it would just look like a regular pair of underwear on top of a fake head like an impromptu hat, but Evil X knows better because of what he witnessed firsthand.

The moment he finished tying the last knot and snipping the extra thread from the seams he placed, the fabric momentarily flashed, a semi-transparent purple fluorescence running across its surface before disappearing entirely. At that point Evil X had a sneaking suspicion of what might be hiding just underneath the surface.

Luckily he had a copy of a book he nicked from Xisuma's archives about enchantments, which he was currently flipping through. Based on the text, certain enchantments could be implemented depending on the item, and considering he was dealing with an item of clothing, that helped narrow down the possibilities by a lot.

Without looking away from the page he was on, he stood from his chair, waving his hand blindly until making contact with the mannequin head. Taking the underwear off of it caused it to fall and roll off the workbench, but he could always make another. He walked out of the room, now set on finding an anvil.

Accessing its interface, he places the briefs in one spot, and an empty book in the other. Closing his eyes, he calls upon knowledge he had picked up during a rendezvous with Xisuma ages back— an honestly rather cheaty tactic— and soon he has a newly enchanted book in his hands. His hunch about the briefs being enchanted was correct. However, the enchantment was absolutely not what he was expecting.

"Curse of Vanishing".

The words were written in plain text across the cover of the book, followed by a short string of characters he couldn’t recognize. He didn't need to read the contents, as it was all surely in the jumbled enchantment table script, but it made a funny feeling settle in his gut.

Without another word, he switches the placement of the briefs and the book, putting the enchantment back where it was originally. He doesn't pick up the items immediately from the anvil. Instead, he stares down at the briefs, thoughts rolling through his head, thoughts of which he'll have to place on hold until he meets up with Worm Man again.

\--

"Oh goody, you fixed them!" Worm Man's smile could not get any bigger as he held the newly repaired briefs out in front of him.

"I did." The thoughts were back, buzzing around in his head wanting to be paid attention to, but Evil X already had a plan, "The only thing is that when the sheep ripped them, it looked like they took a few bites like they did with your hair, so I'm not sure if with the patches and alterations I did, it'll still fit on you."

Worm Man hums in response, bringing the garment closer to his face and running his thumb down one of the new seams.

"And since you were out," Evil X continued, "I couldn't ask you to try them on before I finished. But since you're here, if you could do me the honor."

"Of course! If it's anything to do with honor, I'm game. I could always do with more of that." Evil X feels some relief that Worm Man probably needs the least convincing out of everyone else he's met. Worm Man doesn't hesitate to lower the briefs he has on over his pink onesie right now, and Evil X is almost embarrassed at how his eyes focus immediately on the others' groin, spotting the forbidden outline with ease as Worm Man works his ankles out of the briefs before replacing them with the old pair.

And just like that, the outline isn't noticeable anymore, and the funny feeling is back. This time it simmers in his gut— a mild burn— and he can't ignore it.

"Worm Man?"

"Yes, Evil Xisuma?"

"Were you aware that your briefs are enchanted?"

The raise of his eyebrows is telling enough on its own, but Worm Man also shakes his head, "They are? I never even noticed."

"Yeah, the pair you're wearing has Curse of Vanishing on them. I’m sure your other ones are also enchanted with the same thing as well."

"Oh okay, I guess that explains why they've never chafed before." To Evil X's chagrin, Worm Man seems to almost make it a point by tugging his waistband down till it touches where Evil X is sure is right above where the base of his shaft connects with his body, before releasing it and letting it snap back up below his belly button. An idea snaps Evil X out of his reverie, inspiring him with a way to proceed with the opportunity currently presented to him.

"Since you're a superhero, we need to make sure your attire can handle your heroics, especially after being repaired." Evil X motions for him to have a seat, which Worm Man does. "Please allow me to make adjustments as needed."

Worm Man smiles, "Go ahead by all means. Do whatever it is you need to do."

\--

Worm Man sits on the very edge of his seat, his legs splayed with Evil X resting between them. The latter of the two had gone to fetch his sewing kit to make things appear more professional and less conspicuous, but he was sure he would only be able to keep up the facade for so long before even Worm Man would start suspecting something else at play.

In the meantime, Evil X took out his cloth measuring tape and wrapped it around Worm Man's leg. He tugged it closer to the junction where his thighs connected into his hip. Worm Man's leg tenses suddenly, prompting Evil X to look up at him. A few of his freckles dotted across Worm Man’s cheeks glow a faintly perceptible purple below his mask, and he clears his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm a little sensitive there." Evil X certainly hoped so, since the tape was in close proximity to his deceitfully sized dick.

"It's fine, but I'm just making sure the leg holes are equal in circumference," he replies calmly, deftly removing and rewrapping the tape around the other leg, causing it to twitch also. He lingers, allowing the tape to slide closer to Worm Man's crotch before pulling it off, watching as it runs against where his bulge would normally be. "Just don't get any wrong ideas."

"Me? Ideas? Never."

Evil knows his handiwork is nothing short of perfect on the first attempt, but he's gotten this close, and he wants to get closer before he can feel the sun begin to warm his wax wings.

"I need to make sure all my seams are intact." He has his fingers inside Worm Man's waistband before the other can respond. Based on the tiny choking sound Worm Man made, it didn't seem like he was gonna be able to respond anyways. Evil X gently tugs the waistband forward, running his hands back and forth, loosening his grip so that the back of his fingers ghosted over Worm Man's dick.

The illusion was jarring. The briefs made it so there wasn't anything perceptively remarkable underneath them, but the sheer size of what his fingers could touch was a huge difference. If anything, Worm Man seemed to be in the initial stages of getting hard.

"Go ahead and move your legs for me," Evil X says so casually that even he's surprised considering his current position. Worm Man simply nods and slowly opens and closes his legs, noticeably stuttering in their movements, shifting his hips a little bit here and there as if he's mindful of the fact Evil X still has the backs of his fingertips resting right above the base of his dick.

"How does it feel?" Evil X was open to any and all answers at this point. Worm Man swallows and coughs weakly into his fist.

"I-it… It feels good. Fine. Like it was—" His movements stutter slightly cause Evil X decided to be mean and slide his fingers just a fraction of an inch lower, causing him to make a not so subtle moan as he tries to speak, "Mmm-meant to fit… like a second skin."

"Would you like for it to feel better?" Evil X withdraws his hand from inside Worm Man's briefs, earning him a nearly imperceptible sigh— whether it's of relief, disappointment, or something else, who knows?— and he places his hands on Worm Man's thighs, light as a feather. He’s aware that Worm Man is probably overloaded with how forward his actions have been in such a short span of time because while he wants to keep going at this speed, if not faster, he has to be patient and slow down.

Taking a few steadying breaths, Worm Man asks, “And how do you propose that?”

Evil X’s eyes widen slightly when they meet with Worm Man’s, leaning forward just so, inches away from where he wants to be. “By showing you.”

His gaze never wavers from the other’s face, watching the bob of Worm Man’s throat as he swallows, the flush spreading across his cheeks, the growing realization in his expression of what Evil X had actually been proposing since the very beginning. If the position they were currently in didn’t spell it out clearly enough, Evil X’s words sure did. Licking his lips with Evil X watching it slide across his mouth, he replies,

“I’m watching.”

Evil X’s eyes narrow, which Worm Man isn’t sure how to interpret for a split second, but that thought’s out the window when Evil X closes the distance between them. Evil X presses his lips against Worm Man, gently at first but soon applying more pressure as he gauges where Worm Man’s dick is beneath the enchanted briefs. Worm Man clasps a hand over his mouth, swallowing down a moan. His other hand grips the side of his seat, knuckles nearly turning white underneath the glove as his fingers tightened around the wood.

Evil X mouths at him, shifting his hands from the inside of Worm Man’s thighs and sliding them forward below his legs until they cup his ass, and licks at the front of his briefs earnestly. He’d otherwise prefer to be licking up and down the shaft hidden inside, coating it in his saliva and making his eyes tear up from trying to deep throat it, but he wants to work up the guy first like he has to earn Evil X’s mouth.

Worm Man meanwhile was trying his best not to buck into Evil X’s face, worried about possibly breaking his nose or maybe knocking a tooth loose. He can’t help clench his thighs shut a few times, albeit very briefly as he instantly remembers to keep them open. It wasn’t something Evil X accounted for, but he can’t say he doesn’t find the idea of his head being crushed between Worm Man’s thighs very appealing when the enveloping pressure is applied on his ears in those instances.

He grabs the edge of Worm Man’s yellow waistband below the belly between his teeth, hooking his fingers inside them at the back, and starts pulling the briefs down. Worm Man lifts his hips to help, and instantly, his girth appears from under the fabric, no longer contained by its magic, filling in the front of his suit impressively. It strains wonderfully against the pink material, begging Evil X without a single word to be handled more. There’s moisture speckled around the fabric from where his tongue was working around the front of the briefs and where his saliva bled through the spots where he focused more, but there’s a remarkably dark spot where he figures is the tip of Worm Mans cock.

“I haven’t even gotten your cock out, and you’re already leaking this much.” His tongue finds the wet spot, savoring the hint of sweet saltiness he gets as he keeps pulling the briefs down with his hands to Worm Man’s ankles, and runs his tongue and teeth up the sizeable mound. Worm Man chokes, stuttered moans catching behind his fist as his legs tense again. Evil X uses his mouth to reposition his dick so that it lays sideways across Worm Man’s hip, running his lips along the length, tracing the veins he can feel through the fabric. At this point Worm Man had scooted forward a little bit in his seat, giving Evil X easier access without having to crane his neck in an awkward angle.

Regardless, Evil X’s neck was starting to get a little tired from his exclusively oral ministrations, and so he decided to pull a hand from Worm Man’s behind and start rubbing at his pink front. He traces the head of the cock, following the ridge of the crown and down a vein, dipping below the shaft to his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. This elicits a sharper sound than before, one of pure delight and pleasure, finally getting Worm Man’s hand to drop from his mouth and release more needy sounds. His cock twitches, and the dark spot spreads a bit more.

Evil X recognizes that it’s not quite an orgasm, but it was definitely reaching a new plateau. He wants to do more, and he must because he’s already gotten this far. He’s uncovered the mystery and has Worm Man like putty in his hands. Well, his dick is much harder than putty, but that’s besides the point. It’s also at this point Evil X notices Worm Man doesn’t really have any kind of access inside his suit around this particular area.

“Worm Man? If I were to, say, open the front of your pants, how would I go about doing that?” He figures it’s because he hasn’t had the cock down his throat yet that his voice still sounds fine, but he still has to clear it a little because of a small crack caused by his excited salivation at the notion of sucking him off.

Worm Man reaches forward, and for a split moment Evil X thinks he’s reaching for him, but instead Worm Man grabs the pink fabric on top of his crotch and tears it open, swatting Evil X across the cheek with his cock as it straightens out. It’s more beautiful and heavy than Evil X expected, finally getting to see it out in the open without it being obscured or minimized in any way. It was desirably long and girthy, struggling against its own weight to stay upright. It curved slightly upwards, as if trying to find any means possible to keep up off his seat.

He knew he was staring for longer than necessary, feeling Worm Man’s gaze on him before immediately lapping at his length yet again before questions could be asked, this time with much more enthusiasm. He ran his tongue up and down his shaft, licking at the sides and sucking here and there, swirling his tongue across the head and below the frenulum. Worm Man was almost sobbing at this point, the increase in Evil X’s speed taking him by surprise, and he tries desperately to keep up even as his moans were outpacing his thoughts.

By the time Evil X starts pumping one hand around his cock in time with him bobbing his head around the tip, Worm Man was already really close and tries to warn him, managing only a string of pathetic pants that held not a single coherent word. Evil X manages to sense this and slows down, removing his mouth but keeping his hand on the shaft, opting to keep slowly jacking him off. He wipes his mouth with the back of his other hand, licking his lips for any leftover saliva and precum before wiping again. He takes into account his own hard on pushing against the front of his pants, but he wants to focus on Worm Man. He can always take care of himself later.

“You doing alright?” His grip is gentle as he idly moves his hand up and down Worm Man, his pace nice and slow to allow the other a moment to breathe and gather himself. Worm Man merely groans in response, a nice drawn out sound from deep inside his chest, and he sinks back into his seat. It makes his dick stick up, making it look more at attention than before, and Evil X follows him, continuing with his movements. His other hand finds his balls and fondles them, and Worm Man pulls his bottom lip between his teeth with another groan, head lolling back and weakly lifting a halfhearted thumbs up.

Evil X keeps a languid pace, using Worm Man’s generous amount of precum as makeshift lube, his hand gliding effortlessly. He dips his head below his dick, running his tongue over the curve of Worm Man’s balls up to where the skin connected below his shaft. Worm Man’s legs spread apart a bit, a low moan escaping his mouth, light and breathy. Evil X really wants to put a finger inside him, spread him open up to three fingers and curl them just so to reach the sensitive spots inside him, but he gave the poor guy absolutely no heads up that he was gonna get his dick sucked, so he figures this is as far as he’ll go in terms of surprises.

His mouth is back on his shaft, gently sucking a few spots here and there, relishing in how much it twitched. Worm Man made another noise, but it sounded like a poor attempt at words. Evil X looked up at him, flicking his tongue against the head of his dick,

“Pardon?”

Worm Man was having trouble lifting his head at the moment, but he managed to roll it onto his shoulder, giving Evil X quite a pair of bedroom eyes,

“That does feel a bit better.” Now that they were looking at each other, Evil X's narrows his eyes again and takes tip of Worm Man's dick in his mouth and starts lowering his head.

And keeps going.

His jaw's already aching a little, but the stretch is worth it from Worm Man's keens, attributing it to the heat of his mouth wrapping around him so tightly. He presses his tongue upwards, pulling even more noises. When he's half way down, he pulls back to take a breath after gagging a little, but forces himself back down even further.

Pretty soon he's swallowing around the head of his cock, and tears begin pooling in his eyes, drool dribbling out of one of the corners of his mouth. He stays there for a few seconds, trying to get his throat used to working with such a big item, but eventually he pulls back again, gasping for air.

Seeing the string of spit connecting Evil X's mouth to his dick, Worm Man feels something snap within him, and he grabs Evil X by the shoulders and yanks him up, kissing him square on the mouth with surprising fervor. Evil X immediately melts from it, straddling his hips and sitting down on Worm Man's dick, making him moan loudly into where their lips connected.

Evil X wraps his arms around his shoulders and starts grinding back on his dick, his own hard on getting squished between his and Worm Man's body, the friction dulled by his fully clothed groin. Worm Man's hands find his ass almost in an attempt to set the pace, but he's honestly too overwhelmed to take over control of the speed Evil X is already going at, instead gripping him as a feeble attempt to hang on for the ride.

The kiss breaks up at one point— Worm Man really forgot how to breathe and was left gasping— and Evil X takes the opportunity to kiss down his neck, adding in a few nips of the teeth and licks of the tongue. This new stimulus makes Worm Man fall back in his seat again, tilting his head back cause he wants more. His hips start bucking against Evil X's ass, rubbing snugly in the cleft in his pants, and his hands begin to tighten their grip on his cheeks.

Before Evil X could even consider tearing open the back of his pants to take it to the next level, a shift in Worm Man's voice catches his attention. He's getting close, like real close, and like real fast judging from how he's begun to lose his quick, steady rhythm. He was pretty close himself, but he has experience staving off his orgasm from prior interactions involving edging and denial, but seeing Worm Man so desperate for release was really doing it for him. Especially because it was he that got him this desperate for it.

And so he kept focusing on necking him, bringing a hand back from around his shoulders and down his chest, feeling a telltale nub graze the palm of his hand. The contact sent shivers through Worm Man, making his hips shake with a mind of their own, his body tensing as a heat pools rapidly in his gut, snapping from the pressure. He thrusts hard and fast, the chair rocking from the effort, and soon he's releasing his load all over Evil X's backend with a broken cry.

The pain of having his ass squeezed makes Evil X moan unabashedly, and while Worm Man eases up on his grip and is still weakly thrusting against him in his afterglow, he's still a ways away from his own release.

They stay like this for several moments, Worm Man slowly coming down from his orgasm and putting his mental fragments back together post-nut. They've stopped grinding against each other, but Worm Man looks down at where their hips join.

*Did you…" he begins to say but can't seem to finish the sentence. Evil X fully understands and shakes his head. Without saying another word, Worm Man slides a hand from Evil X's ass and cups his dick, stroking it not quite as hard as he'd like, but any friction is better than no friction. Evil X leans forward and wraps his arms around his shoulders again, bracing against him as he thrusts into Worm Man's hand.

He doesn't care how he looks, grinding against Worm Man's hand so desperately. The sounds Worm Man made when he cummed all over his rear affected him, and he wants to chase the feeling in his gut now that he has it. His hips stutter and he moans Worm Man's name, tensing and loosening against him as his own cum coats the inside of his pants.

Eventually Worm Man withdraws his hand, making Evil X twitch from the slight overstimulation, and embraces him. He touches Evil X's lower back and almost immediately pulls his hand back as he inspects the sticky substance coating the underside of his glove, rubbing the fluids between his fingers having completely forgotten he was the one that got the fluids there in the first place.

"Ugh, I made a mess all over your backside."

"It'll wash out."

A comfortable silence settles between them when Evil X suddenly pipes up.

"I'm putting a zipper on your suit."

**Author's Note:**

> Made it to the end? Yay, thanks for the read!
> 
> Scrolled to the bottom and bypassed the entire fic? Nice workout, bro
> 
> Beware, incoming rant:
> 
> First thing's first— been seeing a lot of 'Don't ship real people; personas only' tags as well as people putting their own personal soapboxes in the tags about the do's and don'ts in terms of content creation. That's so annoying. Like does no one realize these relationships and au's are all fake? That they're all pretend? That all these pieces of content are strictly works of fiction? Like wow
> 
> Bonus is that at the time this fic was created, I was like, "If anti's don't want us shipping the hermits, let's ship the alter egos like Worm Man and Evil Xisuma" cause they aren't even real people to begin with
> 
> Person =/= persona.
> 
> Many hermits have made their stance on shipping, some being neutral, and some in favor. We had a good thing going with Cleo being active and interacting with hermitblr, but anti's went and mucked it up and practically drove her off the platform cause they couldn't use her in their crusade for anti-shipping. Not a day goes by where I don't miss Cleo on tumblr...
> 
> /end rant
> 
> But yeah, hope you enjoyed this fic! c:  
> More to come, hehehe......


End file.
